wildguysfandomcom-20200214-history
Silverkin Family
The Silverkins are a small family (relative to the other families) of Eaggoranians who ruled over Sindalia from the Grand Era to the Diaspora Era. History The Silverkins originated from Aradalia but migrated to Sindalia shortly after the Union Falls Incident. Sindalia was ripe with crime and barbarity from escaped Elysian convicts. Under Pontus Silverkin, the formation of armed Vigilantes put a sharp knife in the heart of the region's crime, making the Silverkins notorious for their unrivaled sword skills and magic ability. Unfortunately, the Silverkin family lost their reputation after a bloodbath known as the Union Falls Incident. It was only after the reunification of Eaggoran did they regain their honor among the other families. Their insignia includes 12 stars (symbolic of the 12 colonies in the Genui-Sphere), a trident and spear facing downward. First Generation Helenus Silverkin Patriarch Helenus was not a very good fighter, but he was a very good Smith, organiser and diplomat. it is also worth noting that Helenus was the father of 5 children whom he bared with 2 different women. He was quite close to the Aerkin aristocracy gaining him the Nickname 'Silvertongue' due to his socialite tendencies and wit. Mandolus Silverkin Mandolus was the first son of Helenus and the second Patriarch following the death of his father. He was a skilled fighter especially with his great-spear. Mandolus was a very large man in stature and weight. Mandolus got his name from an Elysian mythical creature called a Mando, which is a large bear-like creature with angelic wings. Mandolus is extremely boastful and boorish but he cherishes honor and his family's name. Nasir Silverkin Nasir is known for her objectivity and sympathy. The Family tend to count on this in times of need.Sadly Her dishonesty and destructive nature have ruined plenty of evenings. Fortunately her sympathetic nature is usually there to help mends things when needed. Winicus Silverkin Winicus is responsible, dutiful, athletic but rather harsh member of the Silverkin Family. But this is all just a facade, a mechanism to deal with her position as the Silverkin Forgeworker. She lived out of trouble until she was about 19 years old. She went on an adventure to the far north, gaining a little fame. Alongside trusted friends, she discovered hidden relics from years long past. But with her powers and capability, there was nothing to stop her. Returning with riches, she would quickly become a person of great importance in the Silverkin's history. However, she settled down by forging many unique weapons, jewels and suits of armor. She Took Kristus under her wing as a forge hand. Kristus Silverkin Kristus is an arrogant teenager with a pet Domixen (canine-like creature). Kristus wears thick glasses and learned how to forge steel under Winicus Silverkin. Pontus Silverkin The Legendary Pontus Silverkin. He's popular, driven, happy and perhaps a little too Cocky. Born in a time of great wealth, He enjoyed a peaceful childhood up until about 12 years old, where he joined his older brother Mandolus in a conquest to build up the Silverkin's forces to take on the Untamed lands of Sindalia. Later on Pontus forms the Serpent's Teeth which later becomes the blueprint for a unified Eaggoranian Army. Dress Pontus.png|Pontus Silverkin, traditional male attire Arasus cape.png|Arasus Silverkin, traditional female attire